Reila
Family Reila is the second daughter of the royal couple of Dask. The young little princess is the keeper of the Night Stone, a rare black diamond that gives all the fairies of Dask magic powers. Reila's mother, Saphira, is the Queen of Dask, but she was a normal fairy when she was young. She has powers over darkness and moon. As a fairy, she was protecting the prince of Dask, her future husband, Ermin. During a routine exercise, Saphira and Ermin met and they became a couple. Ermin, the King of Dask, and father of Reila, is the eldest from the twins. He has a twin brother, called Armin. The future king has always loved Saphira, but she never showed him that she has feelings for him. He found out about her feelings for him when she accidentally called her name during a exercise, when she got hit by another fairy, who was the "enemy".Armin, the younger twin, is Reila's uncle. He hates his twin brother, not just because he is the king, but also because he stole Saphira from him. Armin has loved Saphira since she first came in the castle, as guardian fairy for his brother. He wants to get the Night Stone. That stone, which is protected by his youngest niece, will give him the power to control every single fairy in Dask. Reila has a older sister, Rona. Rona is the Nymph of Darkness and she has the power of moon. She tries to protect her sister from the evilness of their uncle. Being the oldest, Rona feels responsible about her sister and tries several times to send her to Alphea. Rona is the only one that doesn't want Reila to change her rebelious temperament. She advices her sister to stay strong and to keep changing the way a princess should act. Personality and powers ''Personality Reila is a very joyful girl, that likes to make jokes. She has always a big smile on her face. She never lets anyone to see when she's sad. Her happiness makes everybody smile. Even though she always smiles, she's hiding a great offense, that she can't do anything about her home and her family. She's feeling useless and weak, although she is aware that the stone she defends may give her huge powers. She is very stubborn when it comes to her own idea. She wants to do things her way, but sometimes her way is not the best one to complete a mission. Powers Being the princess of Dask, she is connected with the night and everything that is related to night. That's why, in her spells are lot's of references about night and darkness. Transformations |-|Magic Elix= Reila wears a short dress with long boots with high heels. She had some difficulties to earn it, because she knew that her sister is the nymph of Dask, so she thought that she is a normal princess, until she got mad that her uncle was laughing of her mother. She simply trow a dark ball to hit him and she started flying. She realized that she became a fairy, but this got her in her uncle's attention, because she also revealed that she was the guardian of the Night Stone. The transformation was long awaited, but no one knows that once she get it she will have big problems with her uncle. |-|Charmix= Reila earns her Charmix after she tells Prince she loves him with all her heart. During their try to free Aqua and Terra, Reila confesses to Prince and she earns her Charmix and so she was able to free her friends. She is the last one who earns Charmix, because of her stubbornness. Her charms are a small brooch and her belt has a moon on right side. The brooch has the shape of a star with small rays and a black jewel in the middle of it. Both the brooch and the moon symbolize her powers over the night and both of them have the same shine the moon gem has when Reila wears it. |-|Enchantix= Reila earns her Enchantix after she saves her people from her uncle's evil magic. After he was defeated once, he came twice for his revenge, but Reila was one step in front of him and stopped him in the very last minute. Reila's Enchantix if full of elegance, having a short dark grey dress with a transparent turquoise part over the dress. Her hair is tied up in a hair-beg. Her gloves have different color, to match with the dress. Her belt is made out of black gems, the same gems can be found as shoes accessories too. Reila's wings are elegant ans simple, much simpler than any other Enchantix wings. They don't have many jewels, just a few on the edges. They are glittery, which is different from other wings too. |-|Believix= Elix Club earns it's Believix when they go on Ternos, Terra home planet, to help the people there believe in magic again. Reila has an outfit full of ribbons: around her neck, as a belt, around her boots and around her right arm. As a difference from Enchantix, her Believix doesn't have turquoise part, just grey and black and some white. Her outfit includes a skirt and a top, with two semi-transparent gloves and boots. Her wings a like the ones of a bat, because of her powers. On them there are moon-shaped light grey jewels. Reila has a ponytail this time, not free or a hair-beg. Her franje is tied up in the ponytail. She doesn't have any tufts. |-|Sophix= Because the girls are fighting to save the humans on Terra's planet, they needed Sophix to eliminate Heat, the witch of summer, who wanted to heat the earth until the point of melting. Reila's Sophix is rather simple. Her skirt is made of leafs, with a transparent ribbon as a belt, which is held by a black rose. Her black top has transparent sleeves. On her left hand she had a bracelet with a transparent veil. Around her neck she had a necklace made of a fine rope, with a pearl holding it around her neck. On her right arm she has a bracelet made of the same fine rope, with another pearl which holds it around her arm. The white ribbon in her hair is changed with grey roses. Her wings are much simpler than the Believix ones. They have also green, not just black and grey. |-|Lovix= During their struggle to defeat Heat, another witch appeared. Her name was Freeze, the twin sister of Heat. Reila's Lovix is much more colored than her other transformations. It combines blue with black white and purple. On her hands are two black gloves, on the right hand the glove has purple fluff at the end. The top of the blouse is covered with white fluff and the bottom with blue fluff, just like the top of the skirt. The blouse and the skirt are united with a purple waistband. She also has purple socks, that are over her knees. Around her waist is a belt tied up with a blue diamond and at the end of the belt are two white tassels. Her boots are blue and they have purple sole. Around the boots are two belts, tied up with purple diamonds and with white fluff at the end of it. The wings are a combination of blue, grey and purple, with diamond in the same colors. In stand of sparkles, they have snowflakes as texture. |-|Harmonix= Reila has a simple black white and grey Harmonix comparative with the other girls from Elix. Reila has a grey blouse with black fluff over the left breast. The blouse has one felt shoulder and two black strips around her belly keep the blouse on it's place.The skirt is light grey with white veil. It has a black belt, that connects the skirt to the blouse. The belt is in an Arabic style, thinner in one side, then getting thick. At the rear she has a black train with white bottoms. The shoes have high sparkly lacing in two colors, grey and black. The wings as are simple as the outfit. They are bat-like wings on two layers, one of them is black, the other one grey. On top of them are two white stripes. |-|Sirenix= Reila adds more and more turquoise to her outfits and this can be seen in her transformations too. |-|Bloomix= ''Coming soon... |-|Mythix= Coming soon... |-|Butterflyix= Coming soon |-|Tynix= Coming soon ''World of Elix(WOE) |-|Dreamix= ''Coming soon |-|Onirix= Coming soon New Transformations Reila and her friends also need other transformations, that will help them succeed in their quests. |-|Elenix= Elix gains Elenix during the fifth season, before they receive Harmonix. Reila's Elenix is mostly black, but it also has some turquoise accessories and light gray symbols. Her outfit consists of a black blouse with short sleeves and turquoise upper edges. In the middle of the edges is the Elenix symbol, two light grey wings. The bottom of the blouse and sleeves are sharp and straight. The top of the skirt is also turquoise and the symbol is placed on the right side, where the edges are united. The bottom of the black dress is also sharp and straight. In standing she has some black "boots" without sole. The shoes are caught on finger. The symbol is once again present, being tied on the shoes with three turquoise wires. On her left arm, Reila has a wire-shaped bracelet with the symbol attached to it. Around her neck is a wire-like necklace. The wings are all the same for all Elenix fairies. Only the colors are different. They are butterfly-shaped wings. Reila has them with turquoise and grey. The haircut for this transformation involves tufts. The franje is simple, with two turquoise tufts. As for the back hair, it is tied up in a ponytail and it has two turquoise tufts. |-|Dacix= Elix Club earns Dacix short after they earn Sirenix and save the ocean of Eldora Universe from the witch. Reila's Dacix is completely different from the other transformations she has, because she has nothing black. She has e light grey dress, almost white, with the sleeve caught with turquoise jewels around the hands. She also has a necklace with 3 gems, on turquoise and two white. Reila's hair is caught in a hair-bag. From that hair-bag, her back hair is falling up yo her waists. Behind her franje in a turquoise tuft braided. Two more tiny turquoise tufts are braided to the hair-bag. The wings are simple, the top of the wing is bigger than the bottom. Although Reila doesn't wear black, her wings are black and turquoise. |-|Romanix= |-|NestematixGemix= ''Gemix Before earning Nestematix, all the fairies have to earn '''Gemix'. It is a pre-transformation. To earn Gemix, a fairy must prove that she wants to finish the journey. It's called the test of wiliness. ''Nestematix Nestematix is the final transformation. The fairy earns it after she passed the test of intelligence. The test might not sound that bad, but it's harder than it seems. Love interest Reila likes Prince form the very first time they meet. Their first meet was not than nice as lovey dovey as the love stories of the other members of Elix. At first, Reila and Prince argued a lot and they never seemed to like each other a lot. Because of their fights, everyone thinks that they are enemies, but actually, they didn't knew how to express their feelings for each other. When Reila losses her memories after the fight with Lynx, Prince does whatever he can to make her remember him. Seasons |-|Season 1= During the first season, Reila has to find a way to save her family from her evil uncle. Reila finds the help she needed at Alfea, where she meets her friends. Together with them and the specialists, Reila has to come up with a plan to defeat her uncle. What the group didn't knew is that Armin already had some allies, the Lynx. The four witches have the mission to stop Elix and the specialists no matter what. One of the Lyn sister, Liana, felt for Prince, so her job was even easier. She planed from the start to defeat Reila by destroying her chances with Prince. In the end, Elix succeeds in defeating Armin and they catch Lynx too. Reila and Prince became closer, even though he was under Liana's spell. |-|Season 2= The second season finds the girls is a search for the Gem of Elindor, the magic stone that keeps the magic stable on Elindor. A thief called Gurlan plans on destroying Elindor by using the gem to unstable the magic on the planet. Gurlan stole the gem during the night, when the guards were changing ships. Adda and the others were informed about the robbery a few days after it took place. Adda was so mad, that she wanted to left alone to find the gem. Lucky for her, her friends joined her and together, they went to Elindor to find the stone. Reila is always there for Adda, supporting her with all she needs. Reila knows better than anyone else how it feels when her planet is in danger. |-|Season 3= ''Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... |-|WOE Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|WOE Season 2= Coming Soon... Trivia * Reila is the only girl in Elix that likes Gothic fashion. * She is not acting like a princess at all, although she is the princess of Dask. * Reila is the opposite of Aniko, but just in magic. Reila is the fairy of darkness, and Aniko the fairy of light. Quotes "I am not like any other royal you know."- to Terra Category:Elix Club Category:Guardian Fairy Category:Dask